


The Dark

by Jammit_Sammy



Series: Tumblr Prompts/Requests- Hamilton [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Hurt and comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, description of injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 08:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11687649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jammit_Sammy/pseuds/Jammit_Sammy
Summary: This was a prompt fromaidennestormon Tumblr.Prompt: How do you feel about some canon era whamilton hurt/comfort, with Hamilton as the one hurt? :) Either way it's nice to see a new Am Rev/Hamilton/Turn themed blog and I look forward to seeing you around!





	The Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aidennestorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aidennestorm/gifts).



> I’m not entirely sure I managed to do the comfort part? Whoops? I hope you like it anyways.

Alexander Hamilton, if you were to ask George Washington, was a fool. Now, Hamilton was many other things. Brilliant, quick-witted, skilled with a quill, and a fool. It was fact.

A fact that Washington is starting think Hamilton intends to prove every chance he gets.

Hamilton’s loud mouth and quick fists often landed him in questionable situations, and the great commander of the Continental Army was, quite frankly, fed up.

Presently, Hamilton stumbled into the small home that Washington was using as his headquarters.

“That-“ Hamilton fell into a chair. “That lousy lout!”

Washington sighed, so it was to be another drunken night it seemed.

He turned around, paper in hand, fully prepared to tell Hamilton off. That was, until he saw the sorry state of the young man’s face and bloody clothes.

“Jesus’ mother Mary, Hamilton. What happened?”  
Hamilton turned to look at him. Well, look might be stretching it. Washington assumed that the Nevisian couldn’t see much of anything through his two swollen eyes.

Taking stock, in addition to the black eyes, Washington noticed Hamilton’s lip was split, a bruise was forming on his left cheek bone, he was cradling his ribs, and he seemed to be bleeding somewhere on his torso.

“Some blackguard at the tavern was reprobating the virtue of your good name. I could not let that stand.” Hamilton wiped at his face where a small trickle of blood ran from his nose. “You should see the abhorrent condition of the other man’s physical body.”

“You fool,” Washington muttered, standing to get water from the basin that was left for his morning scrub. He dipped a cloth in it and brought it back, gently wiping Hamilton’s face of grime and blood. He dipped it once more and wrung it out, placing it on the table while he liberated Hamilton of his ruined waistcoat and undershirt. He picked up the wash cloth again and began to wipe the blood and grime from the boy’s neck and torso.

When Washington had the boy cleaned, he spoke gently. “Mr. Hamilton, I will need to examine your injuries. You may need to see the physician.”

At those words, Hamilton sat bolt upright, wincing at the sudden change of position. “No! No physicians.”

Washington was beginning to lose patience. “Alexander, if it’s serious, you must see a physician.”

“It isn’t serious, George.” Alex insisted, sneering as well as he could with his split lip.

Fed up, and quite exhausted, Washington began probing Hamilton’s ribs with no warning. Once he was satisfied with his check he sat back on his heels, wholly ignoring Hamilton’s undignified noises of complaint.

“You seem to be right, Mr. Hamilton, nothing serious. You may now retire to your tent with Mr. Laurens.”

Washington stood, pretending that his knees weren’t the source of the sudden popping-cracking noise.

A thin, long-fingered hand snaked around his wrist.

“If it isn’t too impertinent sir, could I ask to stay in your quarters for the night?” Hamilton blushed and quickly finished with, “Lieutenant-colonel Laurens has company.”

Washington sighed. He didn’t know why Hamilton insisted on theses excuses. It was just the two of them.

“Very well, but we will have to share my bed. It’s the only one, and it’s quite cold.”

As strange as he found this game, he would continue to play it.

“Thank you, sir.” Hamilton stood, stripping out of his shoes, stockings, and breeches.

He made his way to the small bed, sliding under the blankets and waiting. Washington strode over, having undressed while Hamilton did, and slid in behind the lithe body. He snuffed the candle and laid his head on the pillow, using an arm to draw Hamilton closer.

In the dark, where it was safe. The dark that could not reveal their shame. The dark that shared their secrets. In the dark, Washington was bold enough to lay a petal soft kiss against a warm throat and whisper, “You really are beautiful.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me or request things on my [Tumblr](https://baguetteandaham.tumblr.com)  
> Yell at me in the comments, it makes me happy.


End file.
